Little Angel, Little Angel!
by DezzieWinter
Summary: Dean's Mom used to tell him angels were watching over him. Dean knew they did.
1. Chapter 1

The Littlest Angel

Castiel watched the young boy pout as his mother took care of the little squirming mass of human.

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel! What beist thou?The mother Mary?- said to the little human. _His _human, Dean, sulked from the room and Castiel followed him. Dean shut his door to his room and grabbed a teddy bear with wings, sitting in his bed, the exact middle and began to cry.

A frown marred Castiel's face and his wings flared out. The little, perhaps the littlest, Angel slowly extended the tips of his wings towards Dean and touched the boy with his wing feathers. The little boy looked up and looked straight at Castiel. The two boys stared at each other and then Dean smiled and patted the bed next to him.

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel! What beist thou?Castiel's brow furrows and he purses his lips as his head cocks to the side. Castiel nodded as he remembered the line the eager human wanted to hear.

展hy I am but a servant of my 's voice rings out like rain after a storm. Dean's eyes light up and he grins as he gleefully responds,

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel! What doist thou?Castiel found himself smiling as Dean's joy rubbed off on him. He responded,

展hy, I sing my Father's Dean reply's,

鏑ittle Angel! Little Angel! Who lovest thou?Here Castiel felt a warm prickly feeling and felt almost sleepy and perhaps contentment.

展hy, my Father lovest me, just as he lovest thee.

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel! I lovest thee, please watch over Dean looked slightly troubled and looked at Castiel. Without hesitation Castiel replied,

展hy, I'll watch over thee. All thy life, because I lovest Castiel was surprised to feel that he meant it with all his Grace. He felt as if a bigger pair of wings were wrapped around them both. A Guardian Angel in the making and a little human that was loved by God and his littlest angel. Wrapped in a warm cocoon of love the two boys sat there and fell asleep leaning against each other.

鄭ngels are watching over you.A male voice spoke to the sleeping boys and then vanished.

Twenty-two years later, if the littlest angel of Heaven and his human remembered, neither said a word, even if it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

In Which Gabriel Really Hates His Wings

If there was one thing Gabriel hated it would have to be his wings. Now he was rumored to have 3 pairs of wings, but that wasn't really true. His wings just had three sections to them. It was only the one pair. He just could not stand them. They were to girly for his taste! And everyone made fun of him for the humans thinking he was a she! He heard snickering and he charged to where it was coming from. He saw the littlest angel of Heaven, his distant cousin Castiel, looking as if he was trying not to cry. He was muttering something under his breath and his wings were clutched close to his body. In fact if Gabriel didn't know any better he would say his right wing was broken. Gabriel snarled as he marched over to the group and he became even angrier when he heard them say,

添ou're wings are so stupid looking Castiel. What kinda angels wings aren't white? Why are yours black? Demon lover!Gabriel started to crackle with pure 'righteous indignation' and wind started to whip out around him. He heard Castiel muttering,

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel! What beist thou?Gabriel grabbed the older angel that seemed to be the one in charge of the group picking on Castiel. Roaring at the group he unfurled his wings and glared at the angel he was holding,

鄭m I a demon lover because my wings aren't white?The boys all ran off and Castiel looked up at him with tears glistening in his little eyes. The pain Gabriel saw in the little angel's eyes unnerved him. An angel so young should not look that way.

展hat's the matter little one?Castiel began to cry and through his sobbing he said,

典he took away my guardian rights! They are making me be a solider! I... I just want to see my Dean again! He needs me! Without his Mother who will recite the story of the Little Angel with him?Gabriel patted his little cousin's back and knew just what he needed.

滴ow about you tell it to me so I if I see him I can tell it to him? Perhaps get the Dream Angel to drop him a line for you?Castiel turned big eyes onto Gabriel and began to recite the story to the elder angel.

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel! What beist thou? Why, I am but a servant of my Father. Little Angel, Little Angel! What doist thou? Why, I sing my Father's praises. Little Angel, Little Angel! Who lovest thou? Why, my Father lovest me, just as he lovest thee. Little Angel, Little Angel! I lovest thee, please watch over me. Why, I'll watch over thee. All thy life, because I lovest thee. Angels are watching over sat there stunned when he heard the last line. That was what his Father had always said. He shook his and smiled at his little cousin.

的'll remember that Castiel. And hey, just remember they can never take away your human. Never. And your wings are looks up at him and smiles slightly.

添our wings are so cool! I wish mine were as swirly as yours. They float along and they look like Dean would want to know a lot about looked at him and smiled.

If twenty-three years later Gabriel saw his little cousin all grown up and how uncomfortable he was around this man -Dean, Castiel's Dean?- he felt sorry for them and felt a pang in his heart. Not that he every said a word to those two. After all it wasn't his place to interfere.


	3. Chapter 3

Just As He Lovest Thee

It was a hot day when Gabriel remembered his promise to Castiel. He didn't have anything better to do and it might take his mind off of his own problems, so he dropped by to see the human that Castiel was so heartbroken over. He arrived at a crappy motel room with a swish of his wings and he was shocked to find the kid alone, as in no adult.

The boy didn't look like anything special to Gabriel. His soul however was a different story upon closer inflection. This boy was going to become the righteous man. Gabriel felt bad for the poor boy right then and there. Maybe his life was just as bad as Gabriel's? The six year old was making something, _cheesy noodles?_, and muttering to himself.

"Little Angel, Little Angel! Who lovest thou?" Without thinking Gabriel replied,

"Why my Father lovest me. Just as he lovest thee." He saw the little boy smile sadly and it was then that Gabriel wished he could kick himself for his impulsive mouth and great perfect memory retention.

"Thank you Mr. Angel. Tell _my_ Angel that I miss him and that I forgive him. I know it's not his fault. Please Mr. Angel?" The boy whispered to him. It was to keep the toddler in the next room from hearing him. Gabriel stretched his wings and gently brushed the boy with them. The smile grew a little wider as a single tear trailed down his cheek. Gabriel shook his head and departed from the human, his heart heavier than when he had come to him.

Gabriel never did get that message to Castiel as he permanently fled Heaven that day. He wanted to take Castiel and the human Dean with him, but it just wasn't possible. He wished he had just tried. He cursed the fact that his Father had abandoned them, even if Gabriel knew deep down in his heart that his Father loved him, loved them. It would be something he struggled to remember over the years to come. And only the little rhyme would pick him back up and keep him from being a true monster.

And if he only faced his beloved big brother Lucifer, because he felt he owed Castiel and Dean something for failing them, at being a big brother and guardian angel, well he never had a chance to tell them that. Now did he?


	4. Chapter 4

His Little Angel

When Dean was a young boy he met his first Angel. Contrary to popular belief he did believe in angels and in God. Or at least he did when he was a little boy, up until he was nine years of age. He started to lose the belief when his angel was forcefully taken from him and then again when his Mom died by the demon. He never stopped believing until he was nine. The first time his dad ever hit him.

He lost his Mom, the only stable person in his life besides Pastor Jim, when his was four. Actually a lot had happened to him in the fourth year of his life. Before he lost his Mom, he lost _his_ angel. His Guardian Angel who was his own age. _His_ angel was only four too and he was already helping out his Daddy! Dean wanted to help his Mom just like _his_ angel. That was when he was young and that was before an older mean angel had dragged _his_ angel, Castiel he thought he heard that mean angel yell, away from Dean. Dean knew about the monsters that lived all around him thanks to his Mom's stories and he knew that he needed _his _angel to watch over him until he could take care of himself. When his Mom died, he felt Cas's panic and longing to be with him, _Dean. _To him that was a strange concept, but that could have been because Cas's was his first friend ever besides Mom. It was when his Mom died that he started doubting God, but never his little angel Cas, though he did doubt the other angels.

After his Mom died he tried to teach Sammy, the the baby brother that had stolen his Mom, the nursery rhyme that his Mom had taught him. His Cas could recite it with him perfectly on his first try without needing Dean's help. Sammy never did learn it. He always had a fit when Dean tried so he eventually just gave up on teaching it to Sammy and sharing Mom with him after that. Sometimes in school or out on a hunt, or even when taking care of Sammy, he would recite the rhyme to himself if he was upset or in pain. It always calmed him and made him feel safe and in control. He remembered the good times with his Mom and with Cas. He recited it in his head as his dad would hit him for whatever wrong it was that Dean had done this time.

鏑ittle Angel, Little Angel!And sometimes he's hear his Mom's voice, or sometimes Cas's voice reciting it with him. He heard Cas's voice mostly on the second to last line,

展hy I'll watch over thee. All thy life, because I lovest was strange to Dean, as his dad never told the rhyme to him, but sometimes he'd hear a mans loving voice whispering the last line.

鄭ngels are watching over could remember a warm feeling and he never felt the pain of his dad's blows when he heard that man's voice. Over time the rhyme became a collation of the three voices mixed with his own and eventually over time a fourth voice was added. Then after that they faded away and he forgot about the rhyme.

That was until he met the angel that had saved him from Hell. The chocolate colored hair and the piercing blue eyes were sharp stabbing pains in his head. He could see the angel, could almost hear his voice. Almost, but not quite. Dean struggled to remember the rhyme to see if this Castiel was _his _Angel that he used to have.

He didn't remember until after Castiel had became God and sank into the deceptive man made lake. He had lost _his _Angel twice.

If he was deeply broken because of it, he tried not to let it show. Or at the very least, to blame it on someone else.


End file.
